


Crispy Microwaves

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ace!Kagami, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, Kagami hadn't thought it would be that bad when he let Aomine put metal in the microwave. Kuroko was not amused when he got home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crispy Microwaves

**Author's Note:**

> http://toxixpumpkin.tumblr.com/post/127932324574/in-your-ot3-who-doesnt-know-that-aluminum-foil

Aomine stared at the foiled potato, his stomach growling loudly and telling him to eat it. "Hey, Taiga, can I eat this?" He yelled out towards the living room.

Kagami poked his head around the corner to look at what Aomine was holding. “Yeah, don’t see why not. Tetsuya doesn’t like them, and I don’t really want it.”

"Sweet!" Aomine placed the foiled potato into the microwave and turned back to Kagami with a small look of confusion, "How long do I heat this for?"

Kagami hesitated a moment. The foil was still on it and his inner fire fighter was screaming at him to take that thing out of the microwave. But . . . well he was a firefighter. He could handle it. The look on Aomine’s face would be hilarious. “Probably a few minutes.”

Aomine nodded and let it go for five minutes. He turned around to find Kagami suddenly behind him, jumping a bit at his appearance. "Jeez you've been picking up habits from Tetsu. If you needed something, I coulda gotten it for you."

“Needed . . . oh, right!” Because he was now in the kitchen making sure they didn’t burn their house down. “Yeah, I just wanted a soda.” He said, walking over to the fridge.

Aomine eyed him suspiciously, "Really? You're acting kinda strange."

“I am?” He was facing the fridge so he didn’t notice the sparks in the microwave.

Aomine, however, did. He jumped away from it as it sparked a few more times and caught on fire. "Holy fuck! What the fuck happened?!" Aomine looked towards Kagami with panicked eyes, silently asking him to do something about the burning microwave.

“Shit!” The benefit of living with a firefighter was that there were extinguishers on hand in almost every room where things could catch fire, so Kagami quickly put the fire out.

Just in time for Kuroko to walk inside and see the burnt microwave and smell the smoke. “I don’t know if I want to ask or leave…”

"Tetsu! The microwave fucking caught on _fire!_ Is that supposed to happen?!" Aomine was still very confused despite the fire having been put out.

“What did you put in it?” Kuroko hesitantly walked into the kitchen, looking between them. “Actually, Taiga, what did you _let_ him put in it?” He asked upon seeing Kagami’s guilty expression.

"A baked potato?" Kagami did his best to not meet Kuroko's gaze.

"Wait are there things I _can't_ put in the microwave?" Aomine asked, dumbfounded, "And it fucking _explodes_ if I do?!"

“Metal, generally.” Kuroko was still staring Kagami down. “Like the foil that the potatoes are wrapped in. But Taiga should know that. Considering his job.”

Aomine turned half angry half confused eyes towards Kagami, "What the fuck, Taiga?! You _watched_ me put that thing in there!"

"I thought it would be funny!" Kagami tried to defend himself.

“You thought catching our microwave on fire would be funny?” Kuroko’s eyebrow raised both judgingly and questioningly. “I think our sense of humor is different, Kagami-kun, please explain to me.”

Kagami flinched slightly at the change from his first name to his last. "Well it was kinda funny. Daiki's face was great." He laughed a bit to himself as he remembered the great reaction he gave. "Besides it's not like I couldn't have handled it."

“You didn’t. Our microwave caught on fire.” Kuroko said flatly. 

"But the house didn't. That's a pretty good outcome." Kagami still couldn't really look at Kuroko.  
  
Kuroko cast him one last glare before turning to Aomine with concern. “Daiki, are you okay? You didn’t get burnt or anything, right?” 

"Nah," Aomine sighed, scratching the back of his head, "Just freaked the living hell outta me."

Kuroko nodded, relaxing a bit. “That’s good. At least you’re both okay.”

"I wouldn't have let him hurt himself," Kagami muttered indignantly. "I still care about him."

“I would _hope_ that hurting him wouldn’t be how you informed us that you didn’t care about him any more.” Kuroko replied.

"I wouldn't!" Was Kagami's  instant response.

While Aomine was enjoying seeing Kagami in trouble with Kuroko for once instead of him, he figured he'd suffered enough. "Tetsu, it's fine. He can make it up by making teriyaki burgers for dinner tonight naked." Aomine smirked towards Kagami.

Kagami groaned, "Well, it's better than what I expected." Kagami was expecting him to say something along the lines of a blow job. "Fine," He sighed, to which Aomine grinned triumphantly.

Kuroko stood on his tip toes to peck both of them on the cheek. “As long as everyone’s okay and okay with each other, I’m happy. But please get a new microwave soon.”

"Taiga is getting it!" Aomine quickly said before Kagami could. Aomine did not want to try and learn how to navigate through a home appliances store.

"Wait what?!" Kagami directed an angry stare towards Aomine, "Why can't you?"

"'Cause you didn't stop me."

"At least come with me!" Kagam didn't want to be the only one to suffer from this.

Aomine almost pouted, almost. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." Kagami replied leaving no room for argument.

Aomine simply frowned and looked away from Kagami, to indicate that he would do it but he still wouldn't be happy about it. "You better be naked for the rest of the night." Aomine grumbled.

“I wouldn’t mind that.” Kuroko chimed in.

Kagami wasn't too comfortable with the idea of spending the night nude but if it was Kuroko and Aomine he supposed he didn't mind it too much. "Fine," he sighed, "Just don't jump me!" He directed his words at Aomine.

"Eh, no promises, but I'll try."

“Fuck Tetsuya. He actually likes that shit.” Kagami complained.

Kuroko’s eyes widened at suddenly being dragged into it.

"Can't he unload all his sexual energy on you while I cook?" Kagami practically whined.

"That kinda beats the point of having you cook naked if I'm not gonna see it, but me and Tetsu could totally go a round before you get naked," Aomine looked at Kuroko hopefully.

“I just got home to a crispy microwave. That’s not exactly a turn on.” Kuroko replied.

"Straight to naked cooking it is!" Aomine directed an expectant gaze towards Kagami.

Kagami sighed but started to pull off his shirt and threw it at Aomine, "If I didn't love you two," He muttered to himself as he pulled off the rest of clothes.

Aomine openly ogled Kagami as he went to fridge to pull out ingredients. "I don't think I've ever been so glad that something caught on fire."

“I have been. But that’s because it got me out of homework, so . . .”

Kagami gave a somewhat worried glance back at Kuroko, “Do I want to know this story?”

"Perhaps not." Kuroko smiled innocently at him.

"Maybe _you're_ the one I should be following around with a fire extinguisher instead of Daiki," Kagami sighed as he placed ingredients on the counter and walked up to Kuroko and Aomine. "You're probably just as bad as he is, just purposefully." He pressed a chaste kids on Kuroko's lips before turning to Aomine with a small glare. "And you! Stop looking at me like you're about to jump me!" He gave Aomine a chaste kiss on the lips regardless, just as he had given Kuroko.

"What? Boyfriend naked and cooking!" Aomine simply replied as if it was enough reason. "The only thing that could make this better would be if the other boyfriend joined you," Aomine smiled at Kuroko hopefully.

"Considering things tendencies to catch fire in here today, I think I'll pass." Kuroko replied, moving closer to Kagami as if planning to use him as a shield.

"But Tetsuuuu!" Aomine whined, frowning at him.

"Yes, Daiki?" He replied, peeking around Kagami's back.

Aomine tried to grab Kuroko to pull him into a hug and hopefully convince him of either sex or spending the day naked but Kuroko hid further behind Kagami brushing against his skin slightly.

Kagami shivered at the small touch, "If you guys are gonna mess around, do it in the living room." He didn't think he would be able to concentrate on anything if there was the possibility of the two of them touching him in anyway while he was nude.

"I'm not messing around." Kuroko argued, not wanting to get kicked out of the kitchen if Kagami was going to be cooking without clothes on. He continued to stand behind Kagami, getting on his tiptoes to look over his shoulder at Aomine.

"We'll behave." As if to prove he could, Aomine moved to the corner directly in front of Kagami and sat down. "See?" It was a nice bonus that he also got a very good view of Kagami.

Kuroko nodded in agreement and moved to sit in Aomine's lap.

Kagami narrowed his eyes at the two of them for a second to see if they would really stay put, "Alright. As long as you both stay there then fine." He went back to cooking, trying to ignore the fact that Kuroko and Aomine's eyes followed him around as he moved.

"And you thought the microwave catching fire was a bad thing," Aomine whispered by Kuroko's ear, wrapping his arms around him.

"We are still out a microwave." Kuroko reminded him, but he was smiling a little anyway.

"Small sacrifice," was Aomine's only response.


End file.
